


Interesting things on the thrown

by bunbun



Category: Frozen (2013), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Incest, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun/pseuds/bunbun
Summary: Elsa is quite bored after a long day of just being queen, she's contemplating a nap as she thinks on the last few weeks since her return to Arendelle. She thinks today is just going to end in boredom. But Anna, her dear little sister, has other things in mind. [MA because of sister incest, and Dom/Sub themes]





	Interesting things on the thrown

Elsa sat in the throne room, slouched down rather unladylike. She was exhausted from a long day of simply dealing with the duties of being a ruler, of running a kingdom. It was a worthy job, but she wished her parents had been able to guide her more before they passed.

Her mind continued to wander as she thought on many different things. Of the weeks that had passed since she returned to Arendelle. Of the little confessions between her and her dear little sister. Of the revelation of their love for each other that surpassed what many would deem proper for siblings.

As her mind wandered, she didn't hear the soft whispers from Anna, telling the staff to avoid the room for reasons that were everything BUT what she was planning. Anna held in her hand something she had a glass blower make, the local one curious as to why she wanted it made in such a shape, and the leather worker wondering why they had to make a harness.

Horses did not use that kind of harness the last time they checked. The princess was in something a little more revealing than she normally was. A corset top that showed more of her chest. Not that she took three hours to get it on on her own, or four more hours practicing how she could walk in it in the mirror as sexy as she could. No ma'am.

Except of course she did. Anna, in all her clumsy grace, made her way into the room. She would have made it quietly had the rug not tripped her, it was totally the rug and not her own foot. Of course not.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed and went to stand when Anna hopped up and pointed at her. "No. You... You stay right there." A forced stern look.

Elsa arched an eyebrow, still standing to check on her.

"No, you. Sit. NOW." The princess spoke with low words, making a firm motion with her fingers for her to stay. She smirked a little when Elsa sat back down onto the wood throne. "Good girl."

Elsa's cheeks turned a little pink, at her sister's words, at the outfit she was wearing. When exactly did she even get that? She went to speak but was cut off by Anna speaking again. "No, you speak only when asked to speak. Uhm..."

Anna went quiet for a little while before coughing and forcing a stern look again. "Get undressed."

"Anna?!" The Snow Queen responded, standing up in defence.

"No, what did I SAY?"

"Not to speak unless asked..." This was not the same sister as normal, and yet in the back of her mind Elsa was enjoying it.

"Good, now behave. Do as I said, Elsa." Anna said and smirked as she watched her older sister begin to peel her clothes off her form. The Snow Queen breathed out, the warmth of the room causing her nipples to perk, unlike normal women with the cold. She was the cold, and it was warmth that caused her body to react.

The platinum blonde looked at her sister, finally undressed. "There."

"What did I SAY, Elsa. Honestly! You say I'm the one that says things when I shouldn't." Anna tsked out between her teeth and folded her arms, the thing she'd been hiding behind her, now hanging in front.

Elsa's eyes went wide, but she bit her tongue to choose not to ask. Reminding herself Anna would just make this worse. When Anna smiled she let out a sigh of relief. "Good!~ You can learn!" Anna teased and walked over to shove her sister against the hard wood, causing her to moan.

Arching her back, the queen sucked in her breath the moment her sister nipped down her jawline, and found her hands up at her breasts. The thing, finding itself hanging off the arm of the chair. "An-" Elsa stopped right there, figuring her sister would become even more cruel if she spoke.

Of course Anna would, she could be a feisty little thing if things were done against what she wanted! She kissed down her neck before biting down hard enough to leave a decent mark.

That was enough to make Elsa flail. "ANNA! I have duties I have to perform tomorrow! Please don't make them too dark!" She wasn't denying she liked it, she was concerned what the others would think of their queen with marks of passion without a sutor.

Anna pulled away and glared playfully before grabbing her sisters blonde locks and jerked them back hard. "I said don't speak unless ~told~." Bit down even harder, higher up so they would be seen. When Elsa moaned and dragged her nails down Anna's shoulders, the spare pulled away. "Now... I am going to put this on you, and you are going to pleasure me until I come."

"How is that fair?" Elsa asked, rather miffed this was going to be one sided, or so it seemed. "I didn't say it had to be fair." Anna returned.

Rolling her eyes the queen couldn't help but shudder. "Of... Of course, Anna." She pulled up and watched as Anna slipped the unusual thing along her thighs and hips, getting it rather tight. Finally realising what it was a recreation of she turned an even brighter shade of red.

Before she could ask, Anna yanked her into a fierce kiss as she simply moved the skirt and bustle off and kicked it back. She may have almost slipped, but only almost! It would ruin the dominance she had if she fell. Last thing Anna wanted was to ruin the mood she was already working so hard to set.

The kiss made Elsa moan and melt against the attention that started to her chest, the firm tugs and twists to each nipple, the more biting along either side of her neck as her sister claimed her as her own. This wasn't the first time they'd been with each other, but this is the first time she felt in a whirl.

The storm inside her was so different, it was an intoxicating mix of enticing pleasure she couldn't match, something about Anna being so unlike her personality made every inch of her tingle.

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and moved it down to brush over her folds and pulled her mouth away. "I need you to get me wet, Elsa." A simple task stated before going back to the teasing she was performing.

The Snow Queen shuddered and nodded before easing her fingers to rub along the soft pink folds that were already decently wet. It made her thighs want to push together, made her ache for something more. Elsa pushed a finger slowly inside and hooked up gently to see if she could find the spot inside her sister she managed to find the first few times they did anything.

"Ooh... Such a good girl." Anna breathed against her neck, her hips jerking forward a few times. The coolness of her fingers, were so much better than her own warm fingers. So much better than the years on her own trying to soothe the loneliness with the enticing thoughts of her sister.

Feeling proud of herself, Elsa reached her other hand to pinch at her clit, still feeling so dirty that they were doing this on the throne their parents ruled from. Thinking on it making things feel even more erotic. She eased a second finger in and began a rhythm of jerking in roughly twice, and pushing in slowly.

Well, until Anna jerked her hand away. Elsa let out a noise of confusion before Anna spat on her hand and wrapped it around the smooth glass of the strap-on she'd had made to make sure it was slick. Once the princess was satisfied with the wetness of the toy, she straddled her hips properly, facing her. "You're behaving so well, I'm impressed. I knew you could do it."

Elsa blushed again, unable to keep her hips from jerking from the ache of needing it, but she knew Anna was going to make her wait. She watched as Anna moved her hand down to guide the entry of it. As she eased around it she moaned and tipped her head back and Elsa's head may well have exploded from just how amazing that was.

"Oh..." Anna breathed out, beginning a slow rhythm of rocking down against it, finding that making it slightly ribbed for the hell of it was the very best choice she could have done. She smirked to Elsa, giving a little wink. After a while she arched an eyebrow. "Oh come on, you have to react. Or do I have to command you to?" she asked.

"I... uh, it's just you... god." Elsa rolled her eyes back and took a firm hold on her hips, following the hint of instructions and began rocking into her rather hard, trying to get the hang of things. This was kind of fun, and Elsa had to keep deciding between staring at it go in between the strawberry blonde curls that covered her folds, or watching the face of ecstasy on her sister's face.

If the Snow Queen angled things just right, she'd feel an occasional brush of the harness rub against her clit and she would moan, shutting her eyes tight. She hoped to God that this was not going to end with her being left to try and find a way for herself to be relieved.

"Elsa..." Anna moaned out, dragging her nails down Elsa's chest as she sped up, feeling things go a little closer than she expected it to be. "You're such a good girl, the perfect girl." She hung her mouth open, going faster down on it when Elsa got the perfect angle. "Oh God..."

Feeling rather proud of herself again, Elsa dug one set of nails into her hips and reached down to rub roughly at her sister's clit. Trying her best to be that good little girl for her princess and get her to feel the best she could.

Well it was working, Anna began to breathe harder, getting desperate with the movements of her hips, getting a little louder. She really didn't care at this point in time if any of the staff heard them. It didn't take long before she was jerking down on it as hard and fast as she could.

Anna hissed out before biting down HARD at Elsa's neck as she came, mostly to stifle the scream of her name that so badly wanted to escape her lungs. Elsa couldn't help but tip her head back hard enough to hit the back of the throne at the sight of that. The loveliest of things, and all hers. Or well, it would seem she was all Anna's.

She tried to ease Anna down as best she could before feeling her sister pull off of her. "Anna..." Elsa moaned and watched the slight dripping of her sister's cunt as she stood up, the glass glistening with it.

"Now for my good little girl." Anna teased out and moved to sit on the arm of the throne. "Behave for me and take it off and use it on yourself. " She said, leaning an elbow on her knee and smirked at her.

Elsa, not wanting to get Anna to be even more cruel, took it off and spread her legs. She was more than wet enough as she slowly eased the thing inside herself, tipping her head back as she let out a low moan. "Anna..."

"That's it... that's my girl, nice to know my sister knows how to behave so well~" Anna teased yet again, the perviest of smirks across her soft pink lips, braids falling over her chest. "Go on, get to moving it, go faster."

Following the obviously strict instructions, Elsa sped up, going a little harder in because she felt it was allowed. The moan that escaped her lips may very well have been more of a gasp, her legs trembling when she got things just right. This felt amazing, never before had she felt so full, felt things so deep.

Elsa whimpered when Anna told her to go faster, and shuddered when she yanked her hair back and told her to rub her clit before kissing her fiercely. It became increasingly difficult to focus on kissing, and focus on the attentions to her own cunt. She felt herself draw close, unable to resist going harder and faster in.

She had to pull away from the kiss to moan louder, snowflakes forming around her eyes and around them, slowly swirling in the most beautiful of swirls.

"That's a girl... Come on. I know this means you need to come. Elsa, come for me. Be a good girl, behave and come for me NOW!" Anna said as she jerked her hair back again and bit at where her neck met her shoulder.

As instructed it took only a few more hard thrusts of it in before she came with a scream of her name, her head hitting the back of the high of the throne and the snow pushed out and around as her walls tensed around it, her legs twitching.

Elsa breathed heavy and she let it slide out and land on the carpet, her eyes still rolled back as she tried to find some sort of focus. "A-Anna..."

Anna only smirked and dropped down in front of her thighs so she could lean forward and clean her sister up and caused her legs to twitch even more at how sensitive she was. Once the princess was certain her older sister was decently driven mad with the aftermath of her climax she stood up and slipped her skirt on.

"Okay! I'll see you later tonight, I'm gonna go walk through the garden." Anna said, in a joyful mood again. She kissed Elsa's cheek and skipped her way out of the throne hall, leaving Elsa to try and gather herself enough to get dressed, let alone WALK. Goddamn.

Can Anna please do that again? Time could only tell.


End file.
